


Sidekick

by KawaiiBoushi



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiBoushi/pseuds/KawaiiBoushi
Summary: And don't you wonder why the things that we want are so hard to find; it just occurred to me the one I need could be right there by my side.





	Sidekick

It occurred to Naoto far too late that perhaps she should have closed her apartment door behind her, but since arriving home she had been preoccupied, so to speak. Ah, well, if she needed to report an attempted robbery or something of the sort, she had her phone in…oh. Right. Her coat pocket. Never mind, then.

As Kanji’s hands slid from her waist to her hips, tightening his grip so he could hoist her onto the counter to alleviate strain on both of their necks, Naoto reflected on the events of the past few minutes, trying to remember what had even led to this. Kanji had walked her home after a study session at Rise’s house, and Naoto, in a move that had become less and less uncharacteristic lately, invited him to join her in warming up with a mug of cocoa before he went home. He had accepted with a small smile that had caused her to blush and look away, and the rest of the walk passed without event.

It wasn’t until they were inside that things had…happened. Naoto unlocked the door, and as she stepped out of her shoes and began to shed her heavy coat, she turned around to say something she had long since forgotten, only to suddenly find Kanji’s lips against hers. Her arms flailed uncertainly for a moment before she dropped her coat on the floor and grasped his shoulders, returning the kiss. At some point, she had just enough wherewithal to think this ought to be moved from the front hall, and started to back up, slowly enough to indicate to Kanji she had no intention of breaking apart.

With the concentration they had to spare between them, the pair had maneuvered into the kitchen, Naoto up against the counter, and now – here they were. She was vaguely aware of how awkward and clumsy they were, but somehow, knowing they were sharing this experience together for the first time was both comforting and exciting.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Kanji slowly pulled back, forehead pressed against hers for a moment before standing up more or less straight. He was beet red, and judging by how flushed she felt, Naoto knew her face must have been at least as bad. “Um…still…co-cocoa?” she managed lamely between breaths. Kanji opened his mouth as if to answer before letting out a breath, biting his lip, and looking down. Naoto wasn’t sure what was more attractive: the way his dark, tousled hair fell in his eyes, or the feeling of his muscles flexing ever so slightly as he shifted his weight. Either way, she suddenly felt compelled to add, “Or – or we could just – continue…”

At this, Kanji looked back up at her with mild surprise and enough affection in his eyes to make her stomach flutter. “Yeah.” She had never heard his voice like this, a low almost-rumble. “’Sides, I’m already warmed up enough without it.”

Naoto dimly wondered as she closed the gap between them once more what this all meant, but decided that issue could be further explored once they had finished gathering – or perhaps creating – the evidence necessary for such an investigation.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to. So much Walk The Moon lately and I. really liked this song for them. Every detective needs a sidekick, right?


End file.
